Rats and Sons of Rats
Corridor - SCB Citadel This massive Corridor is indeed a very busy place. People mull around taking care of whatever tasks may be at hand. Along the cold steel walls are Advertisements and Vangard Recruitment posters. A tram carries Cargo through the massive round spoked door leading to the Docking Arm. Chirohl ambles slowly down the corridor, eyes rotating about to catch all the sights while doing his best to stay out of the way of those busily performing their duties. Seeing Denick, he bobs his head in a mock human nod, noting the ship patch. Overhead, the lights flicker slightly. The flickering soon stabilizes, and the lights resume normal glow. Deering looks up at the lights as the flicker, then to Fireeyes. She starts to go pale. "Awww crap." Chirohl blinks slightly and glances up at the lighting strips at their flickering, shrugging curiously as he turns back to Denick, who has apparently slipped away in the crowd. Something can be heard scampering down the corridor in the distance. Fireeyes pounces onto a vantage point to oversee the crow, "How... thoroughly did you search yesterday?" Deering looks at her waist quickly, her efforts to gather a firearm earlier in the day thwarted by the empty armory. "We didnt get half finished...", looking over at him. "Anyone have an extra firearm?" Fireeyes sprints through the crowd, "Quickly! Find it!" Deering goes to hollar at Fireeyes, but instead grimaces and tears off after him. Fireeyes looks to Chirohl, "Alright tall dark and handsome. You are the best thing we got for a weapon. Hurry up!" Chirohl glances at the Demarian and human female curiously, hissing a question "What you mean?" Deering grumbles, "Its probably nothing Fireeyes...." Deering silently hopes its nothing, as near to useless without a weapon as can be. Fireeyes jumps after it, "Dammit!" He looks to Chirohl then to Deering, "I am afraid neither the lizard or I can fit." Fireeyes motions for Deering to hurry up, "Lock off the station! We have an intruder!" Deering is barely five feet tall, and stands a good chance of fitting inside a most anything. Fireeyes blinks at Chirohl, "Can you raise this bases shields?" Chirohl trods up to the pair, still confused by their odd actions. "What is you two hunting?" Deering looks to Fireeyes, "Fireeyes! We just heard something! You cant tgo locking off the station for that!" Fireeyes looks at Deering, removing his shades and pleading with his bare eyes, "You must." Chirohl swivels his head down to peer at the Demarian. "Aye, if Chirohl had access, which Chirohl does not." Fireeyes arghs! "Ok. No, instead stay here Deering." Fireeyes shakes his head, "I would not send you alone to find that thing." He motions for everyone to get together, "I saw... something... we need a plan." He whispers. Deering folds her arms and says, "I need a f*cking gun. The neon sign above the Weapons Emporium flickers. Fireeyes looks to Deering, "Can you raise the shields? This base is under... quarintine once again." Deering shakes her head, "I don't have access....or a pay for the next week or so by the looks of things..", looking over to the Weapons emporium. "Stay here.", and moves towards the weapons emporium Deering heads into BFG Weapons Emporium. Fireeyes waves for Chirohl to come, "Do you plan to use your claws? You head into BFG Weapons Emporium. BFG Weapons Emporium - SCB Citadel Unusual for this Space Station, on the inside, BFG is a bright and cheery place. Not only are there a wide selection of weapons of mayhem behind a forcefield on the back wall, but there are stuffed animals for the kiddies, T-Shirts and music, a small candy counter, and a selection of odd inventions, from droid pittins to automated dishwashers. The whole front room is lit by the skylight in the roof. Of course, a closer look will notice solid metal shutters able to slam shut over vunerable points. Thick ones. The weapons counter also has a clear field of view and fire over the entire store, and so on. It's a safe place, in cheery pastels. Painted on the weapons counter and cash register is a large "BFG", and a picture of a popular animated figure being blasted with electricity. A clerk sits behind the counter, chewing gum and reading a magazine. Deering jogs up to the counter and looks at the clerk, saying quickly to him, "Hey....we're in need of weapons, quickly." Fireeyes looks around, with a bit too much of a smile. He walks up to the clerk, "What are your cheapest guns?" The clerk glances up lazily. "Hrm? What?" Doesn't seem to have a care in the world. "Starting a war?" Chirohl keep shis eyes on the pair curiously, removing his gloves to unsheath his claws, just in case. Finally, he turns back to the Demarian to ask, "What did furry one see?" Fireeyes turns to Chirohl, "Small. Able to fit through that vent with ease, maybe a..." the word cautiously drips from his tongue, "Nall." Deering shakes her head, "No, we think theres something on board, and the armory is depleted. We need something that would take down...oh...a Nall." The clerk chuckles. "Aw, hell. Lemme guess, you saw some critter go scampering down the corridor?" Deering blinks a little, stopped in her tracks at that one. "................yeah. How'd you know?" Fireeyes looks to the clerk, "Yes. And we need some tools to... exterminate it." Fireeyes shakes his head, "Wait a sec. How do you know?" Chirohl hisses at the word 'Nall' and flexes his massive clawed hands, peering about more cautiously as he lowers his body to a wider stance. The clerk chuckles. "It ain't no Nall, ya big wusses. If anything, it's a rat." He holds his hands about six inches apart. "Yay-big. Caught it gnawing on the power cables and squeezed off a silenced shot at the little bastard." Deering has partially disconnected. Deering turns and gives FIreeyes a swat on the chest. "You goober." Fireeyes sits down into a chair, "A... rat?" Durinde arrives from Corridor. The clerk shrugs. "Looked like a rat. Six legs, though. Weird. And ears like a bat." Chirohl hisses loudly, glaring at the demarian. "Always over-reacting your race is." Deering is still looking Fireeyes when the description comes through. "Kinda odd for a rat..isnt it?" Fireeyes jumps from his seat, "Deering, rats are not from my world, but that does not sound right." Deering looks back at the clerk. "Nevermin that, I dont need any rat chewing on my leg. I still want a weapon." Chuckling, the clerk says, "Well, lady, I seen some pretty freaky critters come through here. Don't always meet customs requirements, ya know what I mean? Anyway, so you want a gun. I got a pulse pistol you could probably handle. 250 creds." Fireeyes peers at Deering, "Ahem. You have money?" Deering says quietly, "Well...my salary up until now should be on credit...", looking to the Clerk, "HOw do you normally handle transactions from base staff?" Deering looks back to Fireeyes, "And you, you overgrown rattrap.....go kill us a rat." The clerk crosses his arms, smirking. "Same as everyone else, lady. Creds on the countertop." Fireeyes sits back down into the chair, then says in his best Earth expression, "That -ain't- no rat." Deering curses violently. "I ain't never been paid a cent yet.....i'll have to talk to logistics about that." Fireeyes fans himself with some credits... The clerk shrugs. "Lady, I don't feed myself on sob stories." Chirohl ignores the banter between the three for a bit, sniffing the air delicately with his blunt nose. Fireeyes grins, "Smells like dinner lizard?" Deering rolls her eyes and taps her foot, steaming with the clerks unneeded comments, and looks to Fireyes. "Fireeyes......its getting away. *Hurry up*." Chirohl blinks a few times, not bothering to look at the Demarian. "Zangali do not eat meat...if they did, you'd be the first to know...but I smell many things." Fireeyes jumps up, and looks around, "You daff woman!" Chirohl moves slowly to a back corner of the shop, following his nose to a plastic wall panel. The clerk's eyes follow Chirohl. "Looking for something in particular, Scales?" Fireeyes eases back into his chair lazily. Chirohl glances at the clerk curiously. "You say rat chew here?" Deering shakes her head and stalks off towards the door. The clerk nods. "Yeah. Like crazy. Munching on a power conduit. Woulda killed any other rat." Fireeyes holds up a hand signalling Deering to stay, "Wait! I can buy you a pistol." Chirohl bobs his head, poking at the panel slightly before turning towards the door, once again sniffing the air rapidly. Fireeyes gets up and strolls toward the clerk, "150 Creds." Deering grumbles, "Yeah, keep it smartass. Goodluck with the rat.", slipping outside the shop. The clerk shrugs. Chirohl follows his snout out into the corridor. Chirohl heads into Corridor. The clerk heads into a back room. You head into Corridor. Corridor- SCB Citadel This massive Corridor is indeed a very busy place. People mull around taking care of whatever tasks may be at hand. Along the cold steel walls are Advertisements and Vangard Recruitment posters. A tram carries Cargo through the massive round spoked door leading to the Docking Arm. Fireeyes arrives from BFG Weapons Emporium. Ringtail says, "That's why I am here, actually. I was looking for General Avocet." Chirohl follows Deering, but merely out of coincidence. His nostrils are flaring rapidly, and his head is close to the ground, following the corridor's wall. Fireeyes follows the lizard from a few feet behind, finding too much pride as to using his olfactory sense to track down pests. Durinde scracthes his goatee "The General? I can never seems to find him, I find that he usually seems to "Appear." out of no where." Deering sees the crowd, and marches over to Durinde. "Sir.", and waits on him. Denick glances up at those coming out of BFG's, and raises an eyebrow. Fireeyes interrupts in as kindly as possible, "Avocet was last on Sivad." then goes back to the pest hunt. Chirohl continues his apparent search, stepping in one direction before quickly turning around to head the other way. Staggering his steps, he stops occasionally to sniff the floor. Hissing with satisfaction, he turns toward Deering. "Private...this way..." Durinde looks up at the interupptions then looks down and ringtail, "Excuse me, duty calls. Deering glances only once to Chirohl as she waits patiently....or impatiently, for the Durinde. Durinde looks up at Deering "Yes?" Chirohl glances around the wall curiously as he waits for the Private, looking toward the docking arm a few times. Ringtail nods to Durinde. "Ok. I'll keep looking for the General, see what he thinks of my request." Deering says in a rather official tone, "Sir, I'd like to inform you that there has been reports of a giant rat on teh station, nearby. 6 Legs, quite large, bat ears. I suggest cautioun. I would also like to lodge a complaint about the amout of firearms on the station, as it is quite minimal as compared as to what is needed, in my opinion, sir." Ringtail heads off into the corridor. Ringtail heads into Docking Arm - Citadel. Durinde raises an eyebrow at the claim "A large mutant rat?" Fireeyes chuckles a little at the desc. Large rat, not enough firearms.. Again, the lights flicker overhead, then resume normal luminescence. Deering nods, "Yes sir. Bout six inches long sir. We're trying to find and exterminate it, sir, but we are without adequate weaponry, sir...it can take quite a beating. It was chewing on a power conduit, which caused the lights to flicker, sir. Fireeyes's imagination runs wild, "Bio weapon, engineered infiltrator,..." Chirohl stops near a ventilation intake vent, it's vented cover leaning against the wall beside it. Glancing cautiously dow the corridor, he lowers his body to the groud and peers inside, sniffing gingerly. Deering continues after scowling at Fireeyes, "That should have fried the little beast, sir." Durinde looks up at the lights. Deering replies, "Exactly, sir." Durinde says, ""Complaint noted Private. You think that fired it?"" Deering shakes her head, "No sir...it happened once before, a couple minutes, sir. I was on my way to the rec hall to get some weaponry, sir." A shout can be heard coming from the BFG Weapons Emporium, and a wild shot is fired out into the corridor, narrowly missing Fireeyes. Another largish rat, roughly six inches long, with six legs and ears like a bat, scampers among the legs of those gathered in the corridor. The clerk comes out, gun in hand. An assault rifle. Fireeyes yells "HOLY SH!T!!!" as the blast singes some of his suit. Durinde sees the huge rat "Jezus" he goes uncharisitly he hauls out his plama pistol and takes a few shots. Deering screams, "Geezus!", hitting the terf quickly, then just as quickly scampering away from the shots and rats. Chirohl twirls toward the commotion, hissing loudly as he sees the small form scurrying about. Denick quickly grabs at the pulse pistol at his side, and switches off the safetey as he takes aim at the rat. Otherius arrives from Docking Arm - Citadel. Fireeyes shakes his head to regain a little sanity, "What if we have an infestation of these mutants?" Otherius walks into the corridor from the docking arm, shuffling slowly. His cane clacks softly on the deck plating as he shuffles along. Durinde gets out his com "Security this is Lt_Colonel Durinde, we have some kind of mutant rat on the station, if you see it, shoot it." Chirohl backs his bulk to a corner about 8 feet away from the vent, dropping into a crouch in waiting. Flexing hisclawed hands in anticipation, he keeps his eyes on the floor. The creature scurries past, racing toward Chirohl's location. Fireeyes jumps onto a vantage point, decided to keep away from the plasma shots. Denick tracks the rat, and seeing Chirohl waiting, refrains from shooting. Durinde ceses fire as he sees the rat heading towards the recruit. The creature seems to spot Chirohl. It stops suddenly, its bat-like ears fanning outward. Then it suddenly bolts toward the docking arm, like furred lightning. Deering cowers by a wall, "Fer heavens sake, dont shoot!" Chirohl spots the critter as it runs in fear, waiting patiently before lunging his body towards the vent. Blocking it with his backside, he reaches out with his claws to snatch the critter coming for him. Chirohl hisses angrily at imself for moving too quickly, and picks himself off the floor. Fireeyes crouches low, similarly to Chirohl, extending his claws. Denick is still tracking the beast, and fires a single shot off at it. Durinde heads towards the docking arm "Get it!" Fireeyes nods, "Be careful Denick. We may need to study it. The target is moving too fast, and is too small - Denick's shot singes its tail, but it keeps going, vanishing into the docking arm. Durinde heads into Docking Arm - Citadel. Otherius stops in his tracks and watches the comical commotion heading his way. "Holy 9 heavens of Otheria!" You head into Docking Arm - Citadel. Docking Arm - Citadel The docking arm swarms with activity, as numerous beings attempt to move through the crowded area. The far wall of the arm consists of a bank of evenly-spaced airlocks, each occasionally parting to allow someone to pass. A cargo tram travels slowly through the room, stopping to retrieve cargo from waiting vessels before inching its way through the crowd. Most of the wall space is adorned with advertisements, posters and monitors, each attempting to capture your attention. A well-illuminated archway leads into the launch bay, through which military officers and civilians alike travel in an almost constant stream. Durinde enters the docking arm and scans the arm for the thing A group of technicians, excited by something, are grabbing up wrenches as something goes racing past them. Fireeyes arrives from Corridor. Deering arrives from Corridor. The technicians are pointing and shouting excitedly: "What the hell is that?" Durinde looks to the techs "Which way did it go?" Chirohl has arrived from Corridor. Fireeyes holds up a hand to Denick, "So far it has harmed no one. It could be an endagered species and we are trying to destroy it because it spooked us?" Chirohl creeps into the docking arm, following his nose once again. The technicians gesture toward a hole that has been chewed into a plastic panel in the port bulkhead. Fireeyes jumps out of the way of any aimed pistols and waits quietly. Durinde looks to fireeyes "Its chewing apart the station, if that thing hits life support, were deat." Fireeyes nods, "First things first I guess." Deering seems unbelieving. "We have a.....rat...problem?" Denick arrives from Corridor. Denick hurries in, his pulse pistol ready. Chirohl follows his nose to the panel along the wall, but occasionally peering about the arm in confusion. Finally, he holds a hand up to Durinde. "Ssssir...." Durinde turns to Chirohl "Yes?" Chirohl bobs his head toward the obviously chewed panel. "Creature go in here...however...other scents here too..." pointing to the nearby Docking area 4, he notices it is empty. "Old scents come from there." Deering looks about quietly for a bag, or some netting. Durinde nods "Yes I see." Durinde humms "It might have something to do with that alien vessile." Chirohl continues his sniffing, bobbing his head lowly to peer inside the dark chewed hole. Fireeyes grabs a spare technician's coat, "This might do, -if- we do not shoot the thing." Deering says quietly, "Sir.....I believe the station should be put on full alert, sir. Forget life supprt....if it goes through the outer bulkhead, the station might implode, sir." Durinde nods to Deering "Yes, I'll do that." he turns to Fireeyes "Careful that thing might be carring some sort of disease." Fireeyes looks to Chirohl, "Guess immunity is your specialty." Deering rubs her temples, "This is so bogus....bloody rats...." Chirohl growls loudly as a small claw reaches out, catching him on the snout. Diving backward quickly, he rubs the spot, relieved that his scales are so tough. Growling, he looks back at the hole. "Rat no like Chirohl." Ronald arrives from Corridor. Durinde gets out his com "All stations RED Alert, I repeat RED ALERT this is not a drill, there is an alien life form on the station that could collapse the bulkhead or chew through the life support, small and furry, shoot on site." Fireeyes looks at Ronald, exchanging a glance and returning to the situation. Deering stands nearby Durinde, looking confused and annoyed, unsure of what to do now, and just as happy to stay that way. Ronald notes Fireeyes and looks over the gathering with concern. He muscles through the usual traffic until he stands by Fireeyes and mutters to him, "What the..?" Chirohl rubs his snout again, turning to Durinde. "We want rat, rat want food...we use food as bait?" Fireeyes grins, "What though?" Deering says, "What does it eat? To me, it seems like power conduits." Durinde looks to Chirohl. "Good Idea, set it up." Denick shrugs, "Red meat probably." Ronald grunts, "Cheese.." Fireeyes grins, "It would have to be one hell of a rat trap. Let's just make sure we can get it alive, if possible please." Chirohl glances at the Demarian, deciding to ignore the first suggestion to pop in his head. "If rat eat conductor line, rat not picky...anything." Deering rolls her eyes, "This is soooo....", shaking her head as she ponders them baiting out a spacerat with cheese. Every bad cliche situation smacks her in the left brain, and she winces with teh sudden headache. Ronald crosses his arms and scans the area, "How'd it get here?" Durinde nods "Get a hunk of meat and set up some sort of trap." Fireeyes nods, "If rat not picky, how we lure it? I guess our best bet is meat." Durinde looks to deering "That alien ship that was here I suppose." Chirohl glances at the Demarian, bobbing his head for the base core. "Go to dining hall, get todays mystery meal." Ronald furrows his brow, "How do you know it likes meat? Did it gobble someone's arm off?" Fireeyes shakes his head. He explains, "So far, all it has eaten is plastic." Chirohl hisses slightly. "Leave vending wrapper on food then, bonus treat." Denick says, "It might not be eating the plastic, all rodents need to chew on things a lot, so their teeth don't get to long." Chirohl remains crouched on the floor before the panel, keeping his eyes on the hole, and avoiding getting too close. Ronald notes, "You said it was alien; doesn't necessarily have to be like all rodents." Deering sits off to the side now on a crate as everyone talks and nothing gets said. Durinde says, "The basis of evelution is the same." Ronald shrugs and looks towards Chirohl and the hole, quiet. Fireeyes nods, "Alright, so far we know that it has several premade holes and such throughout this level." Durinde humms "Do what you can I have to go to the command center." Denick frowns, "We could smoke it out." Ronald says, "Can you trace its tunnelings somehow? Maybe checking damage reports for where the damage is done?" Chirohl hisses and turns toward Denick. "Rats use ventilation ducts...smoke not a good idea...lure them out instead." Deering says softly, "Find the nest." Daerius arrives from Corridor. Denick nods, "I'll go get some meat from the mess, if that doesn't lure it out, we'll try something else. Fireeyes hmms, "The only place with food available is the mess hall, if there is any holes there, we know it eats our organic food." Denick heads into Corridor. Ronald says, "If there is a nest...maybe that's what it's up to." Fireeyes nods, "If it indeed come from the alien vessel, it has been here for about a week..." Deering props her head on on her hand, elbow on her knee as she watches the hijynx. Ronald stands nearby Fireeyes, eyes flitting around the area as if searching for something. Daerius walks in and raises an eyebrow, overhearing. "What are you thinking came from the alien vessel?" Fireeyes ponders, "A six inch, six legged, bat eared, super mutant rat." Fireeyes shrugs, "Pretty much." Denick arrives from Corridor. Chirohl sniffs at the hole again, hissing as he stands up. "Rat gone...where are base plans to view conduit ducting?" Ronald asks sarcastically, "None of you happen to be mutant rodent specialists now, are you?" Fireeyes grins, "All we know is it has tunnels in our base and looks a bit like a rat, I guess that is how we classify this thing." Daerius looks startled. "Sure it just isn't a Jehst'leana from Demaria?" He glances at Chirohl, "I suppose you are." He amends. Ronald looks around at Chirohl's request, not knowing anything about the Citadel's blueprints, much less conduit tracking. Denick curses, and lays the wrapped up piece of raw meat down, at the panel, "What other holes do we know about?" Ronald perks a brow, "Jehst-le-what?" Fireeyes nods, "It apparently made it's way from a vent, to the weapons clerk." Chirohl blinks at the meat, scratching his brow bone with a claw in thought. "Many tunnels, need many baits." Daerius explains, "It is a rodent. Demarian in origin. Rather...stubborn creature. Jehst'Leana." Denick says, "And we'd need many people to watch all of them, can't our internal sensors track it?" Deering says softly, "1 nest." Fireeyes nods, "Reminds me of someone I met while on Demaria as well..." Fireeyes grins, "The name that is." Ronald repeats the name, "Jehst'Leana...well, I wouldn't know if it's one of those. Didn't see it myself." He looks at the others. Chirohl bobs his head at Deering's mumbling. "Yess...but need small person to fit in conduit." Denick looks at deering, "What did you say?" Daerius says, "Someone named their child after a Demarian rat? Poor person." Ronald chuckles softly, "So, uh, how fast did this thing burrow into the circuitry?" Deering says quietly, "Back at home, when you had a rat problem, you didnt just leave traps all over the place. Youn found out where they were all coming from, and poisoned, or killed them there. Traps dont get the babies, or all of them, and takes a long time. We dont have time." Chirohl hisses softly, making low gutteral noises as he searches for the proper terran word. "Dog? Dog find nest? what do humans use to find rats?" Cubana arrives from Corridor. Denick nods, "Good idea, perhaps we could rig up a drone, maybe a remote controlled robot?" Fireeyes nods, "How much time Denick?" Cubana steps in from the outside corridor in uniform. Cubana immediately stops momentarily as she catches sight of the large group collected here before making her way towards tem. Chirohl stands near a hole in a wall panel, watching Deering as Cubana enters. Swiftly, he salutes, trying to keep an eye on the panel. Deering sits on a crate looking a bit bored as everyone bickers and banters about rats and cheeze and meat. Cubana retursn the salute walking towards the group, "Saergeant, report." seh says turning to daerius. The lights flicker overhead, then stabilize. Denick shrugs, "I'm not a technician." Cubana glances up at the lights then towards Daerius." Denick salutes the Colonel, and curses, "Looks like it got another one." Fireeyes nods, "Fastest thing to do is send you in through the ducts Deering. However, I doubt you know these ducts better than the rat." Daerius looks back at Cubana. Deering looks over to Chirohl, "Didnt you mention something about a nest at the gunshop, Chirohl?" Daerius slowly salutes Cubana. Chirohl shakes his head briefly as the lights flicker again, turning to Deering. "She may be small enough, but would take too long...",rubbing his nose,"...and rats fight back." Deering says slightly sarcastically, "Now, if I had a weapon.." Cubana raises an eyebrow slightly, "Gentlemen." she says in an attempt to stop the conversation. Chirohl bobs his head at Deering. "Yesss, small nest near corridor ventilation intake. We need a creature that hunts rats." Cubana eyes them all one by one, "Are you telling me a RAT is causing all this trouble?" Deering looks over to Cubana, and breathes a sigh of relief, standing up. "Ma'am. Yes ma'am. Maybe more than one, ma'am." Fireeyes nods, "This rat also threatens the lives of everyone aboard the station with every moment it stays alive." Denick looks Cubana in the eye, "Thats what we're calling it, ma'am, we think it may have come over on the alien ship." Cubana clears her throat slightly, "And you telling me a...rat....is keeping a squad size group of Vanguard officers from capturing it?" Cubana raises an eyebrow and turns to Fireeyes, "Then perhaps its time someone give me a full report without hysterics." Otherius arrives from Corridor. Deering stays quiet now that someone has control of the situation....gladly. Fireeyes grins, "I was not being hysteric. I was just stating a fact." Otherius shuffles into the docking arm as slowly as he came out of it, his cane clacking softly on the deck. Chirohl blinks rapidly, pointing at the hole. "Chirohl not fit in hole, we need...what you call them? Kitties?" Cubana says, "Trainee, i didn't ask for excuses i asked for a report. Now give it."" The enormous bay doors slowly begin to slide open ... Through the bay doors, the Lone Wolf comes in and docks. Fireeyes tries to take a shot at it. Fireeyes clears his throat, "We have a possible infestation of a pest which is similar to a rat. It chews through conduits and does not fry from their electricy. If it hits the life support, the station is in danger." Cubana shakes her head slighlty at the Fireeyes, "Sir, put that weapon away." she turns to Deering, "What in gods name is going on, PRivate." LeBeau exits from the Lone Wolf. Cubana nods to Fireeyes and turns towards Deering, "Have pest control teams been contacted?" Deering shakes her head, "No ma'am. Col. Durinde was on the scene, and has put the station on Red alert, and ordered the station to kill any rats on sight ma'am, but no pst control has been called for." The enormous bay doors slowly begin to slide open ... Denick looks at Chirohl, "I don't think a cat would be strong enough, or if we have any on board. Through the bay doors, the Shuttle Diaphanous comes in and docks. Daerius shakes his head slowly. Cubana nods, "And what is so extraordinary about these rats taht it takes a room full of officers to handle?" Fireeyes looks at Deering, waiting for the reply. Otherius just shakes his head at the group, and begins shuffling towards Galactix. Deering replies, "Very fast, ma'am. It has chewed holes in the ventilation ducts and in the gunshop, and is travelling in that manner. Its been chewing on the power conduits, and has been shorting out the electrical system from time to time. We're just not sure how to catch them, ma'am." Deering clarifies, "They're inside the ducts, ma'am." Cubana nods and asks, "Has flooding the ventilation ducts with gas been attempted?" Chirohl steps back from the panel hole, standing siffly at Deering's side as she explains. Deering just stares at Cubana like she's nuts. Daerius says, "Is that a wise option?" He asks mildly." Chirohl shakes his bulbous head. "Ventilation ducts mam, Chirohl not advise gas." Deering reaffirms, "The *air ducts*, ma'am. The ones we use to breathe with, ma'am." Cubana turns towards Daerius, "I am not speaking of flooding the vent while they're ofent Sargeant. We can put the ship on emergency life support and close the ventilation shafts." Cubana continues, "It'll assure us enough time to flood the shafts and then get the air recycled before we reopen them." Deering says quietly, "We had no authority to do such a thing, ma'am." The comm panel crackles. "Engineering to Colonel Cubana." Cubana turns towards the comm panel, "Cubana here, go ahead engineering." Denick eyes seem to unfocus for a second, and he steadies himself against a wall. The engineer over the comm panel says: "Colonel, we're reading multiple compromises of power couplings throughout Citadel. Whatever these things are, they are snacking on our power supply. We're estimating at least...eight creatures. Can't be sure." Fireeyes stratches his neck with a spare claw while resting onto a spare crate, knees bent. Cubana grumbles, "Engineering, i want you to take us to emergency life support and shut down and secure all ventilation shafts" Otherius boards the Galactix. The engineer over the comm panel says: "Sir, we can do that. Not sure how much good it's going to do. These creatures are just using the conduits to move around. They seem to be residing in the walls adjacent to compartments." Cubana asks, "Suggestions?" The engineer over the comm panel says: "Not my department, sir, with all due respect. I've got enough to do rerouting power." Fireeyes nods, "When a house has termites, it is sealed off, evacuted and gased. I do not think we should resort to this option unless it is our last option." Cubana asks, "Any way to close down air vents in order to lock them into certain compartments and minimize damage?" Daerius's lips quirk, "Seal off deck by deck and systematically open them to space?" He says this quietly, and very likely not seriously. Fireeyes hmms, "The air vents were just a different means of transport." He points to a hole in the wall. Ronald just stands, examining the area and thinking as he soaks in everything. Cubana glances at Daerius then back to Deering waiting. Deering taps her chin as she thinks, "We need to herd the all this way....what if.......what if we shut off the power to the rest of the station? They seem to want the power.....make the rest of the base unappetizing, and keep the power here? Juice up all the ships here, and make it a big beacon for them? Then vent the cargo area?" Daerius says, "Is it certain that they are drawn to the power, however?" Deering looks to Daerius, "Its the only thing we know they like...", looking a bit unsure. Cubana hmms slighlty and turns to the intercom, "Engineering, what portition of the ship are they currently in?" Fireeyes shrugs, "What if they scurry out? How will we plug the holes once they are in?" Ronald comes out of his thoughts and offers, "It's been here for upwards to a week, right? I imagine there may be time to 'test' what its attracted to?" Deering looks to Fireeyes, "We want them to scurry out. We just vent them into space quickly, then shut the doors and patch everything up after they're gone." Cubana says, "First, lets make sure power is in fact what they're after.." Fireeyes nods to Ronald, "Our best bet is electricity." The engineer says: "Colonel, they seem to be oriented around the docking level." Ronald says, "The Citadel has an internal diaognostics system, doesn't it?" Deering says softly, "Thats the best i've got..." Cubana says, "Shut off power to a non critical system in the area and raise power levels in another non critical area." Cubana says, "Let's see their reaction." The bay doors begin to slide open as the Shuttle Diaphanous prerares for departure ... The Shuttle Diaphanous fires its engines as it departs through the docking bay doors. The engineer says: "Colonel, could you be more specific?" Fireeyes looks up, "Lights maybe?" LeBeau enters an access code and boards the Lone Wolf. Ronald smiles consciously and asks wth a hint of enjoyment, "Gravity?" Cubana shakes her head looking around the bay, "Flood docking bay 7 with power and cut power to an area near their location." Lights suddenly flicker on the Lone Wolf as its reactor core comes online. The engineer says: "Sure thing, Colonel. Hang on...what the hell is that?" Kaison arrives from Corridor. Cubana raises an eyebrow, "Engineering, report." she ays into the intercom. A sudden burst of flames shoots from the Lone Wolf's engines as they activate. Fireeyes raises an tuff of fur above his eyeball, towards the intercom speaker. Deering jumps a little at the Lone Wolf's flames, trying to relax as she holds herself. The bay doors begin to slide open as the Lone Wolf prerares for departure ... The Lone Wolf fires its engines as it departs through the docking bay doors. The engineer, speaking over the comm panel, says: "Colonel, describe that thing again..." Cubana shifts her attention to the Lone Wolf for a moment before looking back to the communicator then to Deering, "I haven't gotten a visual on it engineering, hold on. Private?" Ronald mutters something to himself and voices his opinion immediately, "He's got visual contact with it." Kaison steps through the blast doors, browsing through a report on his electronic notepad, somewhat oblivious to the goings on inside of the bay. He goes in further and lifts his head to scan the area when he notices a rather unusual craft fire its engines and depart. He jogs over to the Colonel as he sees her. Deering replies. "Sir, its about 6 inches long, bat ears, and 6 feet, sir." Cubana blinks. Kaison steps up beside Cubana, holding his hips as he looks towards the bay doors and asks, "What's going on, Sir?" Cubana frowns a bit and glances twoards Kaison, "We seem to have an unidentified species aboard and in the power conduits." The engineer responds, uneasily: "So...it's not five feet tall, covered with brown fur, with two legs, four arms and big ears and...teeth...ohmygod...it's coming right at me!" The comm suddenly crackles and goes dead. Cubana turns to the intercom, "Engineering, do you have a visual on it?" Cubana says, "Engineering?!" Fireeyes jumps down, "Oh shit!" Cubana says, "Engineering come back!" Daerius strides to the door... Daerius heads into Corridor. Cubana pulls a pulse pistol and turns towards Deering and the other officers, 'How man of you are armed?" Kaison raises his silver brows, and answers, "I am, Sir." Deering looks about uselessly. "Not me, ma'am." Ronald looks -very- alarmed now, "Um, uh, that was -not- what you described. What the hell was it? The friggin' rats' mother?" Fireeyes shakes his head, "I carry no weapon." Cubana looks towards Deering, "Private, head to the armory and grab 2 rifles, one for yourself and another for Lt. Denick." Deering replies quickly, "Armory is bare, ma'am. Col. Deering checked himself this morning for me." Intercom: Daerius - Colonel. We have a man down...dead. No sign of the creature. Fireeyes looks around, "The clerk has weapons Cubana." Denick says, "I'm armed ma'am." He gestures at the pulse pistol at his side. Kaison shuffles over towards his fighter as the team organise themselves. He walks up the ladder into the cockpit and removes a weapon from inside. He checks it but does so uncomfortably before returning to the group. Ronald flexes his hands, and not relishing the idea of meeting up with the hairy monsters without some additional weapon. Cubana looks towards Fireeyes eyebrow rising, "See if you can locate any weapons on your ship." she turns towards the intercom, "Sargeant, can you get us any information fromt those engineering displays as to the creatures position?" Fireeyes whispers to Ronald. Pulse fire can be heard coming from the corridor adjacent to the docking arm. Deering almost whimpers at the fire, and looks around quickly for the first item of use...grabbing a crowbar. Kaison looks towards the blast doors as he hears the shots being fired. Cubana turns towards the corridor, "Private you're with me, Lt. Secure this hole." she says motioning to the hole in the wall. Fireeyes boards the SCC Alouette. Fireeyes exits from the SCC Alouette. Denick nods, and looks for something to block the hole with. Cubana pulls her weapon and heads toward the corridor. CLANG! The door leading to the corridor slides shut and thuds. Deering stops short, staring with her eyes wide/ Kaison follows shortly behind Cubana with the rifle cradled in his arm. Fireeyes returns with a sword strapped to his back. He stops halfway out of his ship at the corridor closing. Cubana is about to head through the door when it slides shut. She takes a step back and pulls a card from her pocket, "Emergency override codes." she says sliding the card into the doorway. Fireeyes pulls out a rather sharp pencil and gives it to Ronald. Denick sees a large box, and begins sliding it towards the hole, he motions towards ronald, "Give me a hand, trainee." Deering watches the door, stunned. "Thats not supposed to do that, is it?" Kaison steps through the doors as they slowly open his rifle sweeping the area looking for any hostile targets. Intercom: Daerius - Colonel, did you just order the engineering department doors to automatically shut? Cubana shakes her head, "Negative, Sargeant. Get these doors open, my emergency override codes arent' working and we're hearing pulse fire ont he other side." Fireeyes jumps towards Denick, helping the 2nd Lt. haul the box to cover up the hole. Ronald assists Denick as well. Deering looks back at the hole in the ventilation system, then to the air duct, then follows it along to the edge of the wall. Fireeyes hops onto the box once in place and crouches, unsheathing the Katana with a "shink". Surveying the room cautiously. Denick feels the satisfying thud, and nods to fireyes, "If anything pushes it away, discourage it." Cubana attempts to opent he large door with her ovverride card once again. The lights go out in the docking arm. Cubana looks up. Fireeyes blinks and his tail goes into overtime, twitching side to side. Deering stays where she is, "Ohhh...this isnt good." - #1257: Via Docking Arm -- Echo-A Deck -- SCB Citadel's Intercom..."Engineering, we've had lights failure, powe down all non-essential ship systems." Denick pulls his pulse pistol, and deactivates the saftey, "We might have to open it forcibly ma'am, or blow it open." Ronald leans against the box, testing his pencil for sharpness, "Too bad these things aren't amde of lead any--." He looks up blankly at...darkness. The only light comes from the running lights attached to the various ships parked here, leaving most of the chamber in shadow. Fireeyes removes his shades a to gain better nightvision. Cubana says, "Engineering, we've had lights failure, powe down all non-essential ship systems." Deering says quietly, "Where are the controls to the door systems?" Cubana answers, "To the left of the doorway." Something thumps the box blocking the hole. Fireeyes silently scans the room, his eyes daning the light a little. Fireeyes stands up. Ronald says aloud, "Somebody's knocking," as he feels the box budge. Fireeyes looks to Ronald, "Lights from the Alouette might help." Deering says quietly, drudgingly, "Ma'am......Im the smallest here, I believe. I can fit into the ventilation, ma'am....its gotta end up somewheres..", going quiet as Ronald talks. Denick 's eyes go unfocused for a little, and he leans against the wall for support. Cubana says, "Major, keep your weapon trined on that hole." Cubana says, "Anything moves within it i want you to shoot." Intercom: Daerius - Power failure here as well. And I am not alone in here, Colonel. More than one. Get people up here? Fireeyes jumps from the box and crouch low, preparing to stare that the creature eye to eye. Cubana turns to the intercom, "We're locked in here, Sargeant. Are you armed? And are the others officers or these creatures?" Kaison nods, "Aye aye, Colonel" He deftly moves towards the group gathered around the hole and aims the unfamiliar rifle at it waiting for any movement. Ronald mutters, "We got some battery-power handhelds in the ship, I think...maybe.." He watches the box carefully, eyes adjusting to the dimness. Unsure of what or who he may be shooting at, his finger is somewhat nervous at the trigger. Unfortunately, he is more atuned to a joystick than a rifle. Intercom: Daerius - Officers don't scramble in the dark, Colo....shit... Cubana's voice seems attuned as she calls, "Sargeant, call for security teams to your position and cut all power ot your position. repeat, cut all power to your position!" Deering moves over towards Kaison and watches him, asking, "Sir?", and holds out her hands. Fireeyes strides over to his ship using his night vision, he presses a few buttons and the Alouette provides semi adequate lighting. Fireeyes jumps back down, swords in one hand, tail still twitching away. Kaison looks towards Deering curiously, or so he thinks despite his limited vision. "What is it, Private?" Cubana keeps the pulse rifle held in her hands. THUMP! The box moves about an inch from the hole. Fireeyes looks around, "Should we... let it in?" Deering looks to him, then the box, crouching low to draw a black dagger from her boot. "NOthing, sir..", sounding quite spooked. Denick glances at the hole, and trains his pistol on where the hole is. Shrieking, like the sound of nails on a chalkboard, fill your ears as several somethings drop from above and land in the shadows. Fireeyes roars and folds his ears from the piercing scream. Ronald backs off and crouches. He jumps up, nearly out of his skin as the shrieks echo. Cubana calls, "Keep calm ladies and gentlemen. Just keep your weapon aimed at that box." she turns to say something and can be heard shifting her position quickly at the sound of something entering the corridor. Denick jumps, and throws himself so he has his back to a wall. Kaison looks at Deering curiously before returning to the hole then to the box as the Colonel orders to do so. Deering moves over towards a box, keeping her back to it, and holds her knife out in front of her, eyes watching the darkness in a mild panic. Cubana yells orders, "Private, secure that box against the wall. Everyone to the east corner near the lights behind those with weapons." Ronald forces himself to stay calm and mutters in a weak attempt to lighten the mood, "Hey..maybe they'll make this into a movie.." His eyes flit around, making monsters out of the bare shadows. Deering screaches and swats wildly at her ear, darting away from the box. Denick checks the eastern corner for anything, swinging his pistol across the area. Fireeyes grins, and jumps backward towards the east corner, then contiunues to walk, he sprint forward a little, "If you wish Deering, I will trade places with you." Something about five feet tall and furry leaps after Deering. Cubana begins motioning people towards the specified corner, hands never leaving the weapon, "Major, Lt get over there, your the ones keeping them away from the rest." Fireeyes leaps from his already close to Deering point and pulls her back. "Come on!" Deering hollars out in sheer panic, looking over her shoulder at the beast and tripping over a box. She falls down, still trying to keep the blade between her and it. Ronald backs towards the eastern corner, shivering slightly, with his pencil held aloft. He looks towards where Deering is...or was; he's having difficulty seeing anything. Denick fires two shots where he thinks the tail of the creature is. Kaison slowly moves back towards the rest of the group his rifle unsure as to its target. Cubana turns towards the direction of Deering's hollar. Denick's shot doesn't hit the tail. Instead, it strikes the creature full in the back, and it goes down in a furry, clawed and gnashing lump atop Deering, grasping her in a lethal embrace. Ronald darts as quickly as he can towards Deering and Fireeyes to bring in late assistance Cubana aims her rifle in the direction but doesn't fire. As Denick shoots and the creature falls she calls, "Everyone int he corner! Its the only way to keep track of our locations." Deering is screaming her gall-durn lungs out, muffled underneath the it. Kicking and screaming frantically, shes pretty stuck. Intercom: Daerius - sounds breathless "...power is cut...back up! Fireeyes kicks the create off of Deering and picks her up, carring her to Cubana's location. Cubana heads towards Deering, as Fireeyes picks her up and brings her to join the others she stops, taking a quick inventory of everyones positions. Denick starts backing towards the corner, he seems jumpy. It's too late for Ronald to head back to the corner. He does his best to assist Fireeyes in picking up Deering and rushing back to the eastern corner after the beast is pushed aside. Fireeyes sets Deering down, then turns back to the creature's last position. Kaison narrows his eyes, scouring the area to see a vague impression of a figure in the shadows. He fires at it as everybody else does, pulses of light illuminating the area around him. The creature lunges at Fireeyes, sinking its teeth into his right leg. Deering is shaking, visibly, even in the darkness. She trembles and screams, "GIVE ME A F*CKING WEAPON!", crying in hysteria. Kaison continues to slowly walk backwards towards the specified area as he shoots his rifle. Denick yells, and swings his a leg in the general direction of the other full force. Cubana turns instictivally as the creature lunges, shooting at its body. Denick stumbles and falls, thrown off balance by something. A pair of furry forms leap at him. The creature that originally attacked Deering dies with its teeth locked and sunk into Fireeyes' right leg. Denick tries shoving his pistol into whatever is grabbing him, and squeezes the trigger. Deering screams some more as the beast comes charging at Fireeyes again, hand shaking over the nearby dropped blade. She picks it up, and without thinking about anything, drooling a little, she jumps over at it and starts hacking away with both hands wrapped around it, growling. Cubana calls out, "Everyone calm! Those of you in safety stay where you are, those of you that can shoot Shoot at anythign that moves out there. Cubana sees Deering and growls, "Private!" Fireeyes yells, as it's teeth sank into his leg. He brings down his katana and removes his head. "Someone get this off." Kaison forms with the rest of the group and keeps his finger on the trigger and aimed in the rough vicinity of the creature. Deering doesnt hear anything, bound to cut this thing in half, grunting audibly with each crazed thrust. Ronald finally finds his way into the corner, but doesn't fall in behind those with real weapons. It all seems like a dream to him, and he reflects on that worriedly as he looks over the darkened room, lightened up with blasts of energy. Denick blows away one of the creatures. The other leaps onto his chest and begins to jump up and down, with that shriek. Deering doesnt much care if its dead or not, screaming and grunting with anger and delirium as she hacks at it more, not stopping. "Bastard!" Denick screams, and fires blinldly up at it, "Roast in hell, scum!" Cubana steps forward, "Major hold your position and keep everyone together!" she says as she makes an attempt to grab Deering by the collar and physically throw her towards the group." The leaping creature goes down in a furry, smoking heap. Cubana stands behind Fireeyes, between him and an othe of the creatures that might be hiding int he shadows, "Get to the group, we have to group its our only chance." she says. Fireeyes grimaces as he tries to pry the creature's head off using his blade. He limps back to the group as fast as he can. Kaison nods his head towards the Colonel, looking back briefly ensuring that the soldiers are behind him and group together in the corner so as to eliminate any attacks on their flanks. Deering is in mid-swing when shes grabbed from behind, still trying to reach out to stick the dead thing, whimpering and crying as she gets hauled away. Cubana looks towards Denick, trying to ascertain his position and th position of the ceature on him. Denick lets out something like a snarl, and tries to haul himself to his feet. Kaison continues to fire random shots in the darkness as darkened figure move through the shadows. Cubana spots Denick and turns, tossing her weapons to Ronald and the others collected in the group. Cubana calls to Kaison, "Give me some cover i'm helping the Lt, back." Cubana adds, "he can't make it on his own." Fireeyes sits down with the ground and continues to try and remove the head from his leg. Ronald finds himself creaping towards Denick, but sotps after a single step and picks up Cubana's weapon. He drops the pencil, and looks towards Denick intensely. Kaison looks towards the voice and slowly moves towards it. His weapon is trained in the area, unsure whether any cover from his would be effective due to the darkness. Cubana drops Assault Pulse Rifle - 6400. Denick collapses back the ground, clutching his pistol in one hand, and crossing himself with the other. Ronald takes Assault Pulse Rifle - 6400. SNAP. The head attached to Fireeyes' leg cracks apart like a pinata - and splurts him with acrid black fluid that gets in his eyes. Fireeyes curses himself for removing his shades. Cubana crouches low tot he ground as she makes her way to Denick just a few feet away. Kaison continues to fire atthe large moving figures amongst the darkness, hoping they are indeed all friendlies. Everything seems to have grown quiet in the chamber. Cubana stays low to the ground hoping to reduce the chances of getting hit in the pulse fire as she reaches Denick. Fireeyes yells, "RONALD! Come here!" He feels his way around. Cubana calls, "Engineering, report!" as she finds Denick and whispers. Ronald holds his fire, training the rifle in the vicinity of Denick and Cubana...sweat pours down his face, tension in his muscles forgotten. He takes a crouching step towards Fireeyes,not looking at him, "Hey Cat, Im here..." Cubana whispers to Denick. Deering gets back up, and *if* you could see her, you'd see the look on her face as well. She wanders out from the boxes, knife held, ready to stab, murmuring carzy little things as the drool rolls down from her lips. Kaison manages to get glimpses of the creatures as blast from everyone's rifle light like fireworks illuminating the area with different colours. He cringes seeing the face of one and rushes to shoot at it as it rushes towards him. Fireeyes yells, "Ronald! Ronald!" He sits with his arms out. The chamber has grown eerily quiet, the floor littered with dead alien rat corpses. Cubana calls, "Everyone hold your fire!" Denick gasps, "Two of them, grabbed me, pulled me to the ground, scratched me up pretty bad I think.." Cubana nods reaching for his pistol. Ronald takes his eyes off of Denick and Cubana enough to look towards Fireeyes, but can't see his condition. He touches him with his left hand, right bearing the rifle and says, "Whats up, Fire? You get bit again?" Fireeyes grabs a piece of metal and flings it in a random direction, which is apparently opposite from the crowd. Fireeyes yells, "Ronald!" Fireeyes grabs Ronald's hand, "Ronald that you?" Deering wobbles about as she breathes heavily, eyes wide and looking about the darkness in futilty. Denick reluctantly releases the weapon. Cubana puts her left hand around his waist and holds the pistol in her left, "Come on, lets group with the others." seh says as she slowly begins to try and help him to theg roup. Right holding the weapon at the ready. Kaison pulls the last shot of his trigger with the order as his eyes seem to betray him. All seems quiet as the dead creatures lay slain on the floor, or so he assumes. Cubana calls out, "Ronald, get control o that man!" almost annoyed. Fireeyes says quietly, "Ronald? Ronald? Are you there?" Ronald watches intently the progress of the two people he is covering and says, still unknowing, "Yeah, its me. Blinded by the flashes?" Denick gasps, "We should get to the gettysburg, medical falcilties, we would be safer there." Intercom: Daerius - ....I believe they are gone. Unsure. Door appears to have power routed to it...checking.. The enormous bay doors slowly begin to slide open ... Through the bay doors, the Lone Wolf comes in and docks. Fireeyes looks on, "Ronald...I am sorry to report this. But I can not see. I can not hear either. Everything is silence. Cubana shakes her had, "Can't risk letting these on baord the ships, not until we know they're all dead." she responds. They are a few feet from the group when the door begisn to open. Ronald isn't sure which 'man' he's to control but does his best to quiet down Fireeyes while keeping his eyes locked and peeled for movement. Deering growls low, looking about for things she cant see. In complete anger and frustration, she stabs her dagger twohandedly into a crate while growling with anger. LeBeau exits from the Lone Wolf. The chamber is lit only by starship running lights. Dead rat-like creatures are scattered around the docking arm. The individuals gathered here look haggard, some wounded. Fireeyes whispers to Ronald. Cubana has her left arm around Denick, a few feet fromt he rest of the group, a pistol in her right hand. Kaison narrows his eyes towards the bay doors which allow a ship into the area. Breathing heavily from the experience he aims his weapon towards the craft. Ronald watches the Lone Wofl come in, as though it were their savior...but he knows its not quite that. He mutters to Fireeyes, "DOn't worry, bud; you'll be ok." Cubana calls, "Engineering, what is your situation? And whats the situation on opwer?" Fireeyes looks around, and gets up. Fireeyes he does not focus on anything though. Cubana's voice is calm now, the only thing betraying the earlier situation the high volume of her voice. Ronald says, "Jus' relax, Fire. We'll get you out of here as soon as we can." He nudges Fireeyes with his shoulder, offering him the support and guidance." Deering pulls her knife from the box with some effort, still growling low as she looks over to the movement....Lebeau. Cubana gets Denick back to the group, she glances at Lebeau, "Engineering, are we picking up any other creatures?" Fireeyes grabs Ronald and pulls him close, grabbing his shoulder. Cubana looks to the others, "Who knows first aid?" she asks as she leans Denick against the wall. Denick settles himself to the ground, and leans against a crate. LeBeau comes down the boarding ramp and looks as weapons are drawn "Ok....if yu do no wan me parking here I can park somewhere else" Intercom - Daerius: Checking.. Ronald steadies the larger Demarian on his shoulder with his left arm wrapped around him, right one still bearing the large rifle, "I know the Heimlach maneuver...don't think that'll help here." Fireeyes looks dead forward, his white fur tarnished with black sledge. "No thanks Ron." Deering starts stalking towards LeBeau in the dark, waving him closer, sounding hald out of her mind. "You want some more.......HUH!? Come on....", knife brandished at her side. The lights flicker back on. CLUNK. The door leading to the corridor slides open. Cubana looks towards Deering then reconsiders, moving towards Kaison then back towards Deering as she speaks. Kaison releases his grip slightly and removes his finger from the trigger as the familiar figure appears from the ship. Placing the rifle by his side, he looks back towards the Colonel watching her for orders while he remains silent for the time being. Denick gasps, "Private! Drop your weapon." Cubana grunts watching her, "Sir, watch out!" she warns, pistol rising until it is aimed at Deering. Deering winces as the lights come back on, holding a hand over her eyes as they take a second to readjust. LeBeau steps back into a defensive stance "I hope dat someone getds aholdo dat privade befo she geds hurd Ronald holds his breath as the lights come on, rifle fanning around the open area.. Fireeyes looks towards Ronald's general direction, "Hmm, what is going on?" 8